How The Wedding Night Really Went Down
by BookOfStone
Summary: (One-Shot) Goku and Chichi are newly wed. Goku makes a promise to Chichi for their wedding night, he even manages to heat things up. Read on to find out! . . . . . Author's note: Theres a few spelling mistakes that I missed to fix and I apologize in advance. Thank you for reading !
A bed of snow had begun forming on the grass floor as snow began descending from the night sky. Chichi stared at the stars through the window dreamily. It was a few minutes before the clock struck midnight. She snuggled into the covers to warm herself. She was really enjoying sleeping promptly in her bed after a long day.

She looked at her husband sprawled on the bed beside her. Her mind was on cloud 9 today because Goku and Chichi had just gotten married today.

She recalled Goku had promised her that they'd make love on the day of their wedding. Well the day had arrived for them. She glanced at his face and realised Goku had dozed off already.

"Goku!" she whispered cautiously, shaking him a little. She was nervous and shy to initiate things but nonetheless decided to act.

"Uhh..what?" Goku slurred in his sleep with his eyes still closed and rolled to face away from her. She felt a little guilty for waking him, but he was equally excited when they agreed to this.

 _Maybe he was just talking in his sleep right now._

She leaned forward to grab his chin and turned his face to her to which he groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?" he asked as he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"I thought you promised to make um..uh. love to me?" she hesitated and looked away, a blush rose to her cheeks. She let go of his chin as she realized their proximity and sat back with her hands on her lap.

Goku took time to respond as he was still half in his sleep.

"Im not in the mood chichi, can we do it some other time?" he asked yawning mid sentence as he sat up on the bed.

Love was an alien word to Goku, but he remembered the first time they met, they had a fight on their date. Chichi had talked something about love during their date, so he assumed "making love" meant "sparring".

"Why not?" she frowned. "Weren't you waiting for this too?" she asked confused.

"I was but.." he didnt have much of a reason rather than being lazy.

"Am I not attractive?" she asked opportunistically.

"Oh, ...you are pretty attractive Chichi" Goku stated a little unsure, obviously thinking about the fighting skills that made her attractive and skilled. She was a great fighter in Goku's eyes. Chichi had improved immensely in her techniques since the first time he met her as a child, but she could improve more.

"hmph" she crossed her arms and looked at him in suspicion.

"Chichi you'll last long against me" Goku reassured her, he knew she'd do well against him in their little spar, she was strong enough to wear him out, beating him would be a different thing. the chances were thin.

He got off the bed. She quietly observed him as he began stretching in preparation.

"Im not sure about that" She added after a long pause and blushed. _Last long?_ He sounded like he was deliberately saying the words he did, which only made her squirm a little inside.

"Oh don't worry, Id pin you down within a minute" he smirked jokingly.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. _What...?_ Her face began reddening as she started thinking of the possibilities of his statement. Goku was being really direct.

 _Ive never done this before.I wouldn't want to be pushed in the mattress and possibly gasping for air... what if he is rough with me and dosnt stop!?_

Goku watched her face and got a little concerned by the tinge her face had taken at this moment.

"No dont do that, I don't want you to accidently hurt me" she said nervoursly. Although deep down she did find the idea of getting pinned down extremely alluring. But she didnt know what Goku's intentions were.

"Oh but I wont hurt you Chichi, trust me" He chuckled, as he realised Chichi was acting a little too afraid for a simple sparring session. He thought she was just downplaying her strength on purpose, perhaps to get an upper hand.

"Oh" was all she could say as she was still deep in thought.

"Dont worry" Goku grinned at her. To which she blushed and looked away.

She began thinking of the possibilities of being pinned down,...

 _How do I know if I can take him in easily,...I must know his size for that..and what if he is thick, would that be painful_? She glanced down at his pants to get a hint.

"Goku ..how big are you" she signalled her stare towards his crotch,. Goku felt a little weirded out by her question, but he didnt hesitate to answer. He check his pants.

"Im 7" he looked up

"No!" she yelled. "I cant do it!" she grabbed the sheets tightly as if protecting herself and looked terrified at Goku. Goku was clueless as to why she was acting so different today.

"But..." he trailed off. He felt completely offtrack, she was really confusing him.

Why was she so afraid of him, and what did his pant size have to do with it? Besides she was the one to ask him for a spar in the first place. He guessed she wanted to improve her skills, but he never saw her this terrified at the thought of being defeated.

"Whats the point then?" he asked a little annoyed as he tilted his head questioningly.

"Goku you need to be gentle" She got off the bed and stood a few inches for him.

"Im not going to let you have your way Goku" she sternly stated.

"But that not fair" he moaned furrowing his brows.

"Goku, I want to enjoy this as much as you do" she huffed and closed her eyes as she addressed his misunderstanding.

"But You cant stop me from attacking your weak spots chi!" he said as he gazed at her still annoyed.

"Attack my weh..weh...weak spot" her legs almost gave way as she pictured that happening.

"Yes, Chichi why are you afraid to spar?" Goku finally asked the question raiding his mind for quite a while.

"Spar?" Chichi stared at Goku blankly.

The End?


End file.
